


Burning deep inside 深处情热

by AyangaGivesMeHiccups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyangaGivesMeHiccups/pseuds/AyangaGivesMeHiccups
Summary: 身为Alpha的Will被Hannibal以Omega萃取物质诱导发情，等待他的是什么？





	Burning deep inside 深处情热

针头泛着金属的冷光，缓慢而精准地没入静脉。抑制剂流进血管，带来细微的疼痛，Hannibal带着愉悦的神情合上眼睑。

片刻后，在Hannibal猛然睁开的眼眸里，流淌着掠食者般的锐利与冰冷的血腥。他熟练地为自己止血，并就着这姿势优雅而从容地站起身来。

在Hannibal身后几步远的地方，一个赤裸而昏迷男人被锁着，双手虚弱地被裹了皮革的铁索牵扯着，不至于瘫倒在地。他有着蓬松凌乱的卷发，此时眉头紧锁，不断发出轻浅的呻吟，眼皮下的眸子不住转动。他即将苏醒。

“Will，”Hannibal伸出手着迷地拂过他的卷发，“是时候该醒来了。”

Will颤动着眼皮眨了眨眼，在片刻的失神后困惑地开口：“Hannibal？”他用力地甩头，似是要把头晕目眩都甩出体外。随即他记起了一切。那是在佛洛伦萨阴暗的隧道里，当时他正在追逐着Hannibal的身影，却在半路跟丢目标。Will挫败地停下喘气，却突然被人用沾了药剂的手帕捂住口鼻，在对方稳若磐石的控制下，Will的反抗显得虚弱无力。他的意识逐渐离他远去。

Will开始挣扎，令铁索撞击出清脆的响声。Hannibal的手指插入Will的卷发攥紧，逼迫狼狈的年轻Alpha抬起头来。脸色苍白的Will虚弱地瞪着他：“你究竟想要做什么？”

“这个话题我们可以留到以后再谈。”Hannibal从口袋里拿出一支玻璃管，这精致的器皿里装着透明的液体，在修长的指间呈现出诡异的美感。他的嘴角牵起弧度，扣开了玻璃管，一股难以言喻的甜蜜气味刹那盈满室内，Will瞳孔陡然放大，上帝啊，这是Omega信息素的味道！Will惊恐地望向Hannibal，但后者却只报以淡淡的微笑：“这是Omega腺体的萃取物，”Hannibal温柔地说，“信息素的气味很甜美，不是吗？鉴于你没有标记过任何Omega，这样的气味你应该难以抗拒。”

“你疯了！”Will不由自主地扩张鼻翼来获取这芬芳的香气，热流迅速地涌向他的下体，他的脸涨得通红，却逐渐控制不住自己的反应。

其实从某些方面说，Will几乎可以算是一个怪异的Alpha。

与那些天生的领导者不同，Will一直不怎么善于交际。孩提时期，长得瘦弱的他甚至是学校里被欺凌的对象，这一切直到他进入青春期：开始拔高并转化为一名Alpha，才宣告终止。但除此之外，事情并没有太多变化，他仍然不善交际，与人对话亦难以直视对方双眼，这令寻找伴侣变得十分困难。但Will确实曾有过几段短暂的恋情，只不过对象都是Beta女性，不是说他对Omega们不感兴趣，一夜情什么的或许会很棒，但他并不确定能否控制住自己不在激情到极点时标记一个陌生人，他可不擅长处理这个，更别提要在连自己和一群狗狗都没能照顾好的情况下去照顾一个比自己更加脆弱的伴侣。Will从未切实接触过正在发情的Omega，更别说是比发情Omega所散发的诱人信息素浓烈百倍的浓缩萃取物。

此时Will的神志已陷入混沌之中，Alpha的本能令他十分迫切地想要操那个正散发着诱人信息素的Omega，他的阴茎已经完全硬了，可观地翘起，顶端被前液湿润，正不由自主地微微挺动，渴求着摩擦。铁索被他拽得哗哗响，滚烫的汗水自额头流下，沿着脖颈，一直没入衣襟。Will犹在忍耐着，紧闭着双眼与本能抗争。

Hannibal将管中的Omega萃取物倾倒几滴在指尖，轻柔地抹在Will的人中上，Will的身体一下子绷紧了，他的鼻翼猛地扩张，呼吸愈加粗重急促。他颤抖地手紧握住铁索，紧咬住的唇间溢出一丝呻吟。

Hannibal用右手专心爱抚起Will的乳头，这令被强制引诱发情的Alpha发出被噎着的声音。“停止挣扎吧，我的猫鼬，接受你的本能。”Hannibal略微用力地捏住了Will的乳头，让他再次呻吟出声，无助地挺起胯部求欢。他的阴茎已经硬得发疼了。

再次以指尖获取液体，Hannibal将它们仔细地涂抹在Will的乳尖上。一开始Will只觉得自己的乳头一阵冰凉，随即却传来一阵阵被什么东西啃咬着的瘙痒，红肿难耐，偏偏敏感得令人忍受不了。他喘着粗气挺胸追寻Hannibal的手指。Hannibal愉悦地揉搓着Will的胸肌，成功令他发出沾染湿气的呻吟。他凑近不断喘着粗气的Will，含住了他的耳朵缓缓舔舐着，右手向下抚摸，在肚脐稍作停留，继而缓缓地握住了Will的阴茎。

Will属于Alpha雄性的阴茎具有可观的尺寸，现在已经在Omega信息素的影响下完全勃起，坚硬地直指腹部。Hannibal带着赞赏的神色将Will的包皮推下，露出光滑饱满的龟头，马眼正湿润地一张一合，他以拇指向上推擦敏感的系带，逼出Will破碎的呻吟。Hannibal用玻璃管内的液体润滑掌心，再用手有力地为Will手淫，他着重照顾顶端，确保萃取物均匀地覆盖住敏感的龟头。

这堪比最上等的性药，Will迷糊的想，他的下体仿佛在燃烧，带着刺痒的强烈快感不断向他侵袭。Will只能任生理性的泪水蓄满眼眶，屈辱地啜泣着，红着脸操着Hannibal的拳头，他的乳头和龟头肿胀硬挺，火热难耐，使他不由自主地蜷起脚尖，Alpha的本能令他此刻只想交配。该死的，他就快要忍受不住了。

Hannibal却在这时松开了手。

“你曾试过在谁的体内成结吗？”Hannibal在Will的耳边低声问，“我想你没有，你甚至从未同一个发情的Omega有过性行为。”

Hannibal身上的Alpha气味一向淡薄，Will曾询问过原因，年长的Alpha表示，作为一名心理医生，散发出侵略性强的Alpha信息素是不恰当也不得体的，这会为患者带来压力。因此，Hannibal平日会选择以气味中和剂来冲淡自己的信息素。而此时，注射了抑制剂的Hannibal气味更浅了。

然而就连这样浅淡的Alpha信息素都能够令进入发情状态的Will感到威胁。年轻的Alpha鼻翼扩张，本能地低吼着，身体绷紧得如同一把满张的弓，似是随时会发动攻击。Will将自己的信息素扩散得满房子都是，这是一种气味标记。

Hannibal满意地让自己沐浴在Will充满占有欲的信息素里，他蘸了一些Omega萃取液抹在颈侧，再次凑近Will贴着他的耳朵说话：“Will，听从你的本能。”

Will扭过头嗅着Hannibal的气味，浅淡的Alpha信息素与浓郁的Omega信息素混合成一股神秘辛辣的香气，Will忍不住去呻吟着去亲他的脖子：“我的…拜托…给我，噢拜托了…”他的阴茎坚硬到极点，顶端更是红肿得直滴水，底部隐藏的结开始略微膨胀起来。而他的胯部一直在无意识地耸动，像是在操着空气。

“你可以把我想象成你的Omega，Will，试着用气味标记我。”Hannibal微笑着鼓励年轻的Alpha，他的食指已抹了萃取液，正缓缓地揉按着Will后面的入口。

Alpha发情时肠道都会较平时收紧，这让Hannibal花了一点时间揉开入口，Will靠在他的颈肩，嗅着那股辛甜迷迷糊糊地呻吟，当Hannibal将两只湿润的手指探进Will体内扩张的时候，Will终于找回了一些神智。

“你在…干什么，嗯…不，停，停下！”颤抖的声音暴露出他的不安，Hannibal侧头亲吻Will湿润发红的眼角，手里的动作却不曾停下。紧接着，Hannibal找到了Will的前列腺。

铁索哗的一下被Will扯紧，他发出一声颤抖的呻吟。Hannibal开始规律的揉按他的敏感点，Will的泪水失控地滑落，他被一波一波快感逼得只能破碎的呜咽，Omega的萃取液在他的体内燃烧，攻击着他的前列腺，Alpha的本能令他更剧烈地发情，Will整个人都变得滚烫，皮肤染上了粉红，坚硬若铁的阴茎下方，结的肿块愈渐膨胀，顶端滴下一串前液，地板上已经濡湿了一块。

伴随着一声高亢的哭喊，Will射出了第一道精液，Hannibal的手仍在有规律地推挤着他的前列腺，内壁痉挛着包围他的手指，Will又射了短短的一道。

“不够…还不够！”Will哭着摇头，他的勃起在射精后反而变得更加坚硬，底端的阴茎结完全膨胀起来。

Hannibal把最后的一点Omega萃取液送进Will体内抹开来，便抽出手指来。他走回桌前，把手里的玻璃管放下，再从裤兜里掏出了一方丝质手帕，细细地擦拭自己的手。然后他动作优雅却灵巧地解开自己衬衫的扣子，将衣物依顺序脱下叠好。

赤裸的脚踩在红木地板上，Hannibal像一只矫健的黑豹，消无声息地回到Will身边，年轻的Alpha已被情欲折磨得狼狈不堪。Hannibal的后颈仍在散发着Omega信息素，他的阴茎也已经完全勃起，却并不是因为信息素的影响。

手指再次探入Will湿润温暖的体内，Hannibal着迷地闭上眼睛，他站在Will的身后，另一只手细细地抚摸着那被前液浸润的结，这令Will崩溃地啜泣出声。

“做我的Alpha，”Hannibal轻声说着，猛地挺入Will体内：“或让我成为你的。”  
（Be my Alpha, or let me be yours.)

坚硬的性器不断擦过Will的前列腺，在他湿润紧致的体内冲刺着。Will皱着眉难耐地喘息，情欲的泪水沾湿他的脸庞，热潮席卷他的身体，他的阴茎前端肿胀刺痒，前液不停自马眼流出，底端的阴茎结富有攻击性地涨大，Alpha的天性让他想去锁住一个Omega并在她体内持续射精，但此时这只加剧了对Will的折磨。

Will自己浓烈的Alpha信息素对散发着Omega气味的Hannibal进行标记，这使得他渐渐对Hannibal放松警惕，把他视为自己的Omega。

被汹涌情欲折磨得无法集中精神的年轻Alpha迷迷糊糊地侧过头去索吻，Hannibal深深地吻他，锋利的犬齿刺破他的下唇，鲜血的腥甜使这个吻染上了一丝绝望的意味。

Hannibal一手扣着Will的腰胯，加重了戳刺的力道，另一只手探向前套弄他的性器，指尖细致地描绘着Will的尿道口，摩擦着敏感的系带。

Will的前列腺被顶着，胯间坚硬的性器被把玩着，浓稠辛辣的快感淹没他令他快要窒息，他的脚趾蜷缩，双手紧紧攥着铁索，只能睁大蓄满水雾水失焦眸子低声呻吟，那声音颤抖却动情，尾音上挑，伴着破碎的喘息，色情极了。

“我要…要射了…”Will发出一声嘶哑的哭喊，眼泪终于止不住地奔涌而出。

“Will，看着我，”Hannibal亲密地把头伸过Will的肩膀，“感受我的气味，咬我。”说着，他侧过头露出脆弱的咽喉，那里正源源不断地散发着Omega的信息素，混合着Hannibal自身的气味，竟形成一种蛊惑，引诱这神智不清的年轻Alpha咆哮着将牙齿深陷进皮肉。

Will以Alpha标记Omega的形式标记了Hannibal。这事实令被噬咬标记的疼痛变得甜蜜，Hannibal闭上眼泄出愉悦的呻吟。

Hannibal将扣紧腰胯的那只手移到Will阴茎底端的结上，技巧性地挤压。Will仍未松口，他咬着Hannibal的咽喉发出模糊的呻吟，抽抽噎噎地射精。Hannibal没有放手，他以稳定的速度戳刺着Will的前列腺，双手撸动着Will的阴茎，挤压着阴茎结，令Will迎来另一个高潮。

射出又一波精液后Will似乎恢复了一些神智，他松开口惊恐地喘气，生理性的眼泪不受控制地流下，使他看起来异常脆弱：“我做了什么？”

Hannibal的语气异常温柔：“在这之前我替自己注射了一支短期抑制剂，而它就快失效了。”Hannibal的阴茎在Will体内变得更为坚硬，底部微微膨胀，Will不可置信地瞪大了双眼：“不…不不不，这不可能，我没法承受这个…呃！”Hannibal以手从底端的阴茎结推挤到龟头，又一波精液飞射而出，Will不由自主地低喘着瑟缩。

“我将在你体内成结，Will。” 

Hannibal说的没错，抑制剂确实失去了效用：一股陌生的，强大的，浓烈辛辣的Alpha信息素气味逐渐从Hannibal身上散发出来。

Will从未如此直面过Hannibal的Alpha气味，这绝对强势的压迫感令他本能地肾上腺素激生，然而却又不可思议地情动，先前Will的气味已占有性地覆盖住Hannibal，这使他在生理上认定Hannibal是安全可靠的，而单方面标记的形成又让一切染上更为亲昵的意味。

“你为什么要这么做？”Will放松了绷紧的肌肉停止抵抗，他喑哑的嗓音里满是疲惫与渴望，“为什么要让我标记你，分明是你选择背弃我的。”

“因为我是你的，从第一次与你相遇，我便知道，”Hannibal怜爱地用鼻子磨蹭Will的颈侧，“我曾仔细嗅闻过你的味道，那感觉像是蜂蜜与阳光，树木与晨露，你的气味对一个成年Alpha而言太过温和，却使我深深着迷。”

Hannibal的阴茎结缓缓地涨大，Will难受地急喘，Alpha的生理构造使这一切变得困难，他的内壁弹性远没有Omega大，反而紧致得多，普通Omega能够轻松承受的结于Will却是个艰巨的挑战。冷汗不住从他的额头滑落，尽管Hannibal仍旧以手抚慰他的性器，痛楚的呻吟却依然自Will紧咬的唇齿间泄露出来。

“你可以做到的，Will，接受他，”Hannibal扯住Will的卷发向后拉扯，迫使其扬起头颅露出咽喉，“就是现在，”说罢，他睁着猩红的双眼，将牙齿埋进Will的皮肉。

Will只来得及惊啜一声，他瞪大的双眼在一刹那间迷失焦距，整个人陷入一种混沌矛盾的极乐里。他的身体陡然放松，Hannibal抓住时机，将自己全然膨胀的结塞进Will的身体。Will的内壁被撑到极限，前列腺被紧密地压迫着令他无意识地射精。Hannibal的阴茎结锁死两人的身体，他闭上眼，将一波又一波的精液注入Will体内。

Hannibal松开牙关，Will的脖颈上留下了一枚渗着鲜血的齿痕。Will猛地呛出一口气，呻吟着，试图抚摸Hannibal的脸。

他们完成了对彼此的标记，以一种对Alpha来说不可能实现的方式。这要归结于Hannibal无与伦比的自控力。

“别动，Will，不然你会受伤的，”Hannibal细细地品味齿间属于Will的血液：“你是我的，你的骨血、灵魂，你的一切，都是我的。”

饱涨的内壁与体内灌满的精液令Will喘息不已：“太…太满了，”他的阴茎结软化消退，射得发红的性器也渐渐疲软，只前列腺还被压迫着，仍在正不情愿地滴着前液，过多的快感使他全身发软，带着鼻音的哭腔更明显了：“我不行了，这，这太多了…”

Hannibal却以两指夹住他的龟头，强迫马眼张开。他保持着锁定的姿势将头越过Will的肩膀向下看，另一只手以掌心缓缓摩擦娇嫩的尿道口，这强烈的刺激令Will下身剧烈地颤抖，Will哭喊着拒绝，Hannibal却没有停止，直到他过分敏感的阴茎再一次挺立，只这次并没有成结。

“再也不会，吾爱，再也不会。”随着Hannibal又一次射精，被持续刺激着的Will迎来了最后的高潮。

随即，他陷入了黑暗。

________________

醒来时，Will全身赤裸地躺在一张柔软的大床上，洁白的被单下，粘腻的身体已被清洗过了，却依然散发着Hannibal的气味。

房间内空无一人，Will从装潢上认出这是一家高档酒店，大约是Hannibal在一切结束后将他带到这里安置的。床头柜上放着一张卡片，上面是熟悉的花体字：

If I should see you, after long year.  
How should I greet, with tears, with silence. 

Will忍不住抚摸自己咽喉上的齿痕，刺痛。

他苦笑一声，脱力般地把脸埋进双手里。

“我原谅你，”Will轻声呢喃：“我总会原谅你的。”

 

END


End file.
